My Bestfriend Is My Brothers What?
by yassboo
Summary: Courtney has a bestfriend and also a stepbrother when something happens her whole world might turn upside down
1. Chapter 1

Yassboos note

Whats up y'all its your girl the one the only yassboo I know y'all missed me "cricket noise" rough crowd anyway It been a while and I apologize but I have some news "dun dun dun" I will not be continuing Undercover Relationship cause well I forgot all about the main part of the story don't shoot me but I will be starting a new story called My bestfriend is My brothers what? Like it i know you do I got it from that song bestfriends brother thanks Victoria so I don't want to bore you but here is the first chapter of "drum roll" My bestfriend is My brothers what? Enjoy

Chris- boring

Me- shut the bleep up for once

Everybody cheers

Courtney's POV

It was friday night and I was in my room doing my nails with my best friend Gwen

Courtney- "shaking her nail polish" isn't this ponderpuff pink polish the hottest

Gwen- "filing her nails and rolls her eyes sarcastically" It's to die for

Courtney "giggles" Your such a Debby Downer

Gwen-"raises her hands in defense mode" don't shoot me cause I'm goth "then goes back to her nails"

Courtney- "painting her feet then sighs " I can't stop thinking about him

Gwen- Who Justin

Courtney- No Bigfoot " Then hits Gwen with her pillow" Yes Justin

Gwen - "Rolls her eyes" Court go ask him out for crying out loud"

Courtney - "Pouts" I can't he's so perfect and I'm okayish

Gwen "Face palms herself" Shit Courtney how many times to I have to tell you that your perfect you we're a C.I.T. , voted class prez, and the Bitchy Heather Yang picked you for cheer squad if Justin doesn't like you for who you are then he's a douchbag.

Courtney - "Gives Gwen a quick hug" Awe thanks boo your the best

Gwen- "rolls her eyes get again" One Don't you ever call me boo unless you have a death wish and Two your welcome

See this is why she's the best I even remember when we first met.

Flashback

Courtney was wear a new Sundress for her first day of first grade her dad was dropping her off

Courtney's Dad - Don't worry honey you will have a great time  
Courtney - "hugs her dad " okay bye papi

Her dad leaves and Courtney starts walking to to her classroom the day was fine until recess, Courtney was making a sand castle until a boy with spiky her kid came up to her

Unknown person - " falls on her castle by accident " oops sorry "then gets up and runs away to the get a football" go long Geoff

Courtney - " pouts" Jerk " She then runs to sit under a tree

Unknown - Hey what are you doing at my tree

Courtney - " looks up and sees a little girl with long black hair wearing a black skirt and teal shirt with a coloring book in her hands sitting on a branch she sniffs a little" sorry I can move if you want

Unknown - "she jumps off the tree and sits next to Courtney" no it's okay I'm Gwen what's your name

Courtney - " wipes her eyes and smiles I'm Courtney Garcia

Gwen - were you just crying

Courtney - yeah all I need is a friend

Gwen - well Courtney Garcia looks like you found a new friend  
End of Flashback

I don't know what I would have done without Gwen but you know you always gotta have some puta to ruin the moment the door opens and in walks my step brother.

Yassboos note  
That was alot yeah I'm going to stop there and continue later I hope you guys liked it leave reviews please tell my if I did great or screwed up alright till next time.

Oh and for those who don't know Spanish here's the translation right here

⬇  
Puta- Bitch  
Papi - Daddy (y'all should know that though)


	2. Chapter 2

Yassboos note

Guess what guys I'm actually sticking to my promise and I'm updating the second chapter Yay "cricket noise along with a random cough" hurtful anyway I'm going to stop writing and move onto the story cause I know you guys really want to shoot me please don't violence is not the answer well in some cases it is but not now well further a due here is chapter 2.

Courtney's POV

I don't know what I would have done without Gwen but you know you always gotta have some puta to ruin the moment the door opens and in walks my step brother Duncan. I know what your thinking how is the beautiful Courtney Garcia related to that hideous beast I'll save you from details and give it to you short my mami was a puta and left me and and papi when I was four while Duncan was going through the same thing when his dad walked out on him and his mom long story short are parents meet and get hitched two years later I end up with not just him but a little brother name Oliver. Oliver is a pain in my butt he has his good moments and mostly bad moment he's only twelve like Ted Gwen's brother at least that kid knows how to listen Oliver loves messing with me in anyway that he can just like Duncan but then again they are both useful to blame stuff on, Back to what's going on Duncan busts through the door.

Courtney - "instantly yelling at him" Duncan how many times do I have to tell you not to come in my room while Gwens here we're trying to have some girl time and you keep interuppting every chance you get have you no decency. (I stole that from Joey from full house)

Duncan - "rolls his eyes" relaxing Ms. Pole in her ass I came in here to tell you that your dad is working late and called for "someone" mainly you to go pick up Oliver from basketball. "He looks at Gwen and smirks " Whats up hot stuff.

Gwen-"giggles then blushes "

Courtney- "has an annoyed face"( kind of like this )

See what I mean every little chance he gets he trys to take advantage our girl time by flirting with her they usually stare at each other (barf) until I say something.

Courtney "clears her throat " Ahem

Duncan and Gwen -"They both look at Courtney" What (Gwen answered really nicely and kind of embarrassed while Duncan answered annoyed and harsh)

Courtney-"grabs Gwen's hand and all three of them leave her room she tugs her downstairs with Duncan following behind and drops her hand " I have to pick of Doug you wanna ride with me

Gwen "looks at the time on the clock" Sorry Court but it's 8:35 I gotta get home or my mom will freak

Courtney- " looks confussed a little " Wait I thought your curfew was at 11:30

Gwen- It was but after getting suspended for getting into my fifth fight with Heather she's punishing me by giving me a curfew by 9:00

Courtney "finally understands " Ohhh your mom is the funniest well I guess we can leave together "gets on her coat " Be back Duncan try not to burn down the house "then opens the door with Gwen behind her putting on her coat"

Gwen - "hugs Duncan who gladly hugs back for a while he ends up holding her " By Dunc

Duncan - "let's go of her finally after a few seconds " see ya later pasty"

We both leave out the door while Duncan shuts it and hopefully locks it he always forgets too. Gwen and I hugged real quick said our goodbyes and hope in our cars and pull off.

Gwen's POV

I got in my car it's a 2013 Volvo S60 T5 AWD I got it for my 18th birthday last month I love it and thats hard for me to say cause I don't love a lot of things including people. Fifteen minutes of driving and I finally make it home im greeted by my oh so happy mother kissing her boyfriend for four years bill, he's a great guy I actually like him he's rich he provides for us whenever he bought me my car and gets along with me and Ted very well me and court tried to both talk to him about proposing to my mom but he would always shoot us down by saying he's not really ready for that kind of commitment I don't blame him though it took my mom 12 years of my life to move on from my dad who was killed by a driving accident me and Ted had to go behind her back and make her an account on eharmony she was pissed at first but when bill knocked on our door to meet her she thanked us best day of my life getting to see her smile again.

Gwen- Ahem

Gwen's mom - "stops kissing bill and gets up and gives her a hug " Oh hi honey how was Courtney's

Gwen- "laughs at her moms embarrassment " hi mom hey bill

Bill- " gets up and hugs her too " hey kiddo

Gwen - "heads up stairs " I'll let you guys continue making out by going to my room

While walking in the hall to my room Ted came out his room

Ted - "curious" are they done making out yet I want to downstairs and play call of duty black ops 3

Gwen- no and why can't you play it in your room

Ted - "hesitate to say " well I kind of was watching tv got pissed at the guy and accidentally threw the tv remote at the tv craking it

Gwen-"shocked" how are you going to keep it hidden from mom

Ted- "careless " don't worry I just covered it up with a blacket she won't notice

Gwen- your such a dumbass

I went in my room which I love with poster hanging everywhere of my favorite heavy metal,rock etc poster the walls are painted black I have a purple bed and floor and plus I have a balcony thank you bill it been a long day so I grabbed my phone and started blasting songs from my playlist paramora instantly plays I lay down on my bed and instantly go to sleep.

Courtney's POV

I was driving on the high way stuck in traffic until I got a call.

Yassboos note

I decided to end it right there and continue later cause I'm tired I also made a mistake with a Spanish word in the last chapter puta is really whore and  
Perra is really bitch my bad hope you enjoyed this chapter please review I like reading them it helps me improve on my writing OK bye


	3. Chapter 3

Yassboos note

Before I start shot out to I wish I was a pirate for being the first to review and you are talented anyways I just thought of some new things for chapter 3 so I decided to update now before I forget...please make sure you review tell me if you like it or hate it be honest thanks and enjoy.

Courtney's POV

I was driving on the high way stuck in traffic until I got a call I look at the caller ID it said unknown from Mexico I just took my chances and answered it.

Courtney- Courtney speaking

Unknown - "really shacky voice" hi honey

Courtney- "pissed off" you have five seconds to tell me who this is before I call my lawyers for...(she was cut off)

Unknown - Gosh I missed hearing you say "lawyers" ...it's my your mami

Courtney - "moves the car up a little" okay your crazy mi mandre is probably screwing any guy to pay for rent

Unknown - "now screaming " it is me Courtney honestly ask me anything to prove you the truth

Courtney "rolls her eyes " I dont have time for this no matter who you are what do you want from me

Unknown - "kinda scared" I know it's been a while is there anyplace where we can meet

Courtney- how did you get this number

Unknown - I told you I'm you mother I know things

Courtney - "looks up and sees the accident been solved and can continue driving " look I just need to think about all this

Unknown -but...

I hung up this is crazy I thought my mother would be dead by the rate she's going but maybe that was her... no Courtney that's insane I finally arrived at the court ( get it court cause her name is Courtney... I know that was really corny).

Courtney - "gets out of the car and walks to the court and sees her brother about to shoot screaming to her brother" HURRY UP OLIVER

Oliver- "loses focus turns to the voice and shoots but misses" Courtney "he walks out of the fence and over to Courtney with an attitude " damnit Courtney I almost won the game for us

Courtney-"smacks him behind the head " what "smack" did "smack" I "smack" tell "smack" you "smack" about "smack" cursing "double smack his friends look over and laugh" you guys want a piece of me too "they all runaway"

The nerve cursing infront of me it was probably Duncan who told him it was okay to curse too, we both get in the car and I was about to start a conversation but you know what the little beast did... he put on his headphones to ignore me.

Courtney-"rolls her eyes" it's going to be a long ride

Translation  
Mi- my  
Mandre- mother  
Mami- mommy

Yassboos note

Did you guys like it I did I know it was short but I wanted to give Courtney a whole chapter who knows what will happen next chapter hoped you liked it don't forget to review


End file.
